A History of Ashes
A History of Ashes, an adventure by Michael Kortes with support articles by Eric Boyd, Jacob Frazier, and J.D. Wiker and fiction by Richard Pett, is the fourth chapter in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in June 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features the fourth installment in Curse of the Crimson Throne, as well as an in-depth look at the Shoanti barbarian way of life, an exploration of the harsh badlands known as the Cinderlands, the ongoing adventures of Eando Kline, and four new monsters native to these lands. Foreword: "Run for the Hills" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs, Editor-in-Chief of Pathfinder Adventure Path, discusses why he knew Michael Kortes was the perfect author for this adventure, introduces the Shoanti to patient fans, and foreshadows changes on the horizon as Pathfinder moves into the double digits with its tenth volume. 1. "A History of Ashes" by Michael Kortes (6) :Forced to flee the city of Korvosa and pursued by sinister agents of Queen Ileosa, the heroes travel to the Cinderlands to seek out advice on how to defeat the ancient evil that has claimed their queen’s mind. Few living today know the truth behind this evil—and those who do are among the Shoanti barbarian tribes preparing to invade Korvosa. The PCs must earn the trust of three tribes in order to realize their goals and save Korvosa from a brutal war. 2. "The Cinderlands" by Jacob Frazier (58) :What can live in a land that burns? In the hellish Cinderlands—a barren place of scrub, ash, and flame—only the heartiest creatures and most tenacious plants flourish. Learn how to endure scorching emberstorms, avoid explosive cinder cones, hunt the region’s blistering beasts, and survive as you traverse Varisia’s blazing wastes. 3. "People of the Storval Plateau" by Eric Boyd and Michael Kortes (66) :Walk the unforgiving path of Varisia’s native barbarians, the Shoanti. Learn of the proud heritages of their seven quahs, the fearless traditions of their dauntless warriors, and their indomitable resolve to tame one of the harshest wildernesses in all Golarion. 4. "The Storm Breaks" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Richard Pett (74) :Eando Klein’s trek through the orc-dominated Hold of Belkzen puts him on a warpath few can hope to survive in this chapter of Pathfinder's Journal. 5. "Bestiary" by Michael Kortes and JD Wiker (80) :* bonestorm :* cinder wolf :* havero :* red reaver Adventure overview The only hope for Korvosa’s salvation lies far beyond its walls, in the barbaric hands of its oldest enemies, the Shoanti. Any who would dare break the Curse of the Crimson Throne must first journey into the burning expanse of the Cinderlands, a merciless wasteland of ash and fire. Even then, aid is only given to those who prove themselves to the bitter natives through an exhausting and perilous series of trials, feats that might be impossible even without enraged savages, minions of the god of pain, terrifying gargoyles, and the assassins of the Red Mantis in hot pursuit! History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes History of Ashes Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks